Howl of the Wolf Demon
by Neko-chan405
Summary: Mirai Katanawa , an emotionless girl or a 'wolf demon' lose some part of her memory since she was a child. Doesn't know who are her family, she determined to find her family by joining the hunter exam while trying to recall her memory. What happens if she meets the gang ? Find it out in the story .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Waaahhhh! Gomen minna... I haven't updated any of my stories...and I updated a new story, it's just that ideas keep on floating in my head, so I type it. You can give me any type of reviews, hateful reviews, criticism, nice reviews and even suggestions for the plot. I'll really appreciate it. I promise I'll update my other story soon... but I don't know when. I haven't started typing Zoldyck's Twin Sister yet... yeah, you can call me lazy *dodges thrown tomatoes* oh well ...**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own hunter x hunter if I own it I'll make a female character!**  
**Based on 2011 anime**

**OC:**  
**Mirai Katanawa**  
**Female**  
**12**  
**Personality: dan-kuudere,rarely shows emotion, caring, kind, quiet,loving**  
**Nen type: specialist**  
**September 3**  
**Weapons: daggers , katana**  
**Looks: Long sky blue hair that reaches her waist, yellow eyes, one of her fangs visible, pale skin, a blue short-sleeve jacket with a hood, plain yellow tank top, blue shorts, blue finger-less gloves, black boots, ( her white wolf ears and tail automatically appear if it was midnight ), katana strapped to her back , daggers strapped to her body .**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Mirai's Pov**  
"So, this is the hunter exam site..." I muttered, looking at the building in front of me. I walked inside and sat on one of the chairs at the counter.  
"Welcome, what would you like to order?" The cook asked, glancing at me .

"A steak cooked over a low flame till cooked, please," I answered.

"Let yourself into the back room," he said with a knowing smirk. I jumped down onto the floor, and headed straight towards the said room.  
Once I entered the room, the door closed and it started to go down.  
**An elevator?** Ding! The door opened. I walked out from the elevator into the foul smelling tunnel. A bean-headed green man approached me and gave me a number plate. I attached it to my shirt. "Please keep the badge on you all the time, at no means do you take it off, unless the examiner tells you to do so. Good Luck," he instructed, I nodded and he walked away.

I walked to an empty place and sit down. I glanced at my number plate. Number 100... I shifted my gaze to my shoulder. There a black bird with some white streaks sat or was rather sleeping. I decided not to wake it up. I rummaged around my bag and took out a book to read.

"Hello! Nice to meet'cha, I'm Tonpa! You must be a rookie, right?" Someone exclaimed. I looked up from my book to see a guy with a boxed nose and he is seriously fat. He needs to lay off of the food, I thought.

The guy stuck out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand and replied with my usual emotionless tone.

"Hi Tonpa. Nice to meet you too, I'm Mirai, but how do you know I'm a rookie?" I asked.  
"Well, you see this is my 36th time taking the hunter exam. I'm number 16 this year. " Sore loser... I thought.  
"36th? So you must be a veteran here, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, anyway, if you want to know about anything just come to me," he grinned.  
"Thanks for the offer but I don't really need anything at all now," I replied.

He reached into his bag and brought out two orange cans. "To mark our friendship." Tonpa held out one can towards me.  
"Thanks," I took the can. Tonpa rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said,"No. I'm not that good." I ignored him and opened the can. I sniffed it. **Laxative?** and drank it. **Yup, it was laxative...** and handed the can back to him. By the time I gave it to him, I swear, I saw an evil gleam in his eyes but decided to ignore it.

"Well, I better go now, bye!" Tonpa said and quickly walked away. I stared at him for a second before resuming reading my book.

"Can I sit here? " Someone asked . I looked up from my book and saw a boy with spiky silver hair. He was carrying a skateboard.  
"Yeah, sure," I replied. He plopped down next to me and I continued to read my book.

"Hey, did you drink the can that the guy gave to you? " He suddenly asked.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked without looking up from my book.  
"Nothing, it's just that the drink has poison in it," he answered.  
"I know, I could tell from the smell," I assured, still reading my book.  
"Then, why did you drink it?" He asked once again.  
"Poison won't work on me," I answered simply, closed my book, then put it in my bag.

"I'm Mirai,"  
"Killua,"

* * *

A very loud trilling sound make me jump slightly. I stood and turned my head towards the source of the sound. Killua stood also. I poked the bird on my shoulder and it woke up. _**'What is it**_?' It asked telephatically. _**'The exam is starting, Yumi**_.' Yumi rubbed her eyes (can bird rub their eyes?) and fell back asleep. I mentally sweat dropped.

I didn't hear any of the guy's explanation because I was too busy wondering how Yumi can sleep the whole day. Someone tapped my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Killua staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I questioned.  
"Nothing," he said and put his skateboard down.  
"We're about to start running, I'll be going first," and he set off riding his skateboard. Next second, he was nowhere to be seen.

I was running alone when a boy dressed in green head to toe, had large innocent chocolate brown eyes, a big goofy grin, and spiky black hair approched me. He had a silver fishing rod strapped onto his backpack. "I'm Gon, Gon Freecss, what's your name?" He questioned.  
"Mirai, Mirai Katanawa," I said.

He grinned, and I nodded. Gon pointed at a old man wearing a blue suit. The old man had black hair, a crew cut, tiny sun-glasses, and a brief-case. "That's Leorio!-" He then pointed at the other person beside him, a blonde teen that looked like a girl, but I was sure that the teen was a guy. He had brown eyes, and was wearing white full-body training suit under a blue tabard, along with a grey sling bag. "-and that's Kurapika!" They nodded, acknowledging me. I nodded back.

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself before. I am Satotz, I will be leading you to the second exam site."

"Then what about the first phase?!" someone asked. "For those who haven't realized, the first phase has already commenced." Satotz said monotoniously. "You mean this is the first phase?" another person questioned. "Yes." Satotz replied. Mutters broke out which turned into a determined silence.

I was running beside Gon who was talking alot. I quietly listened to him, "Eh? They're moving faster now!" Gon exclaimed. "Yeah, they are." I said. It soon turned into a full out run.

Killua skated past us with a skateboard. And I heard something that would burst my eardrums. "HEY BRAT! THAT'S CHEATING! RUN LIKE THE REST OF US!" Leorio shouted. I could feel my ears ringing. Killua turned around and stared blankly at him, then blinked. "Why?" he questioned. "BECAUSE THIS IS AN ENDURANCE TEST!" Leorio shouted once again. I covered my ears with my hands, considering my really sensitive hearing.

"It's not Leorio." Gon argued. "GON! WHICH SIDE ARE YOU ON?" "Gon's right Leorio. Satotz just said follow him. The rule is that there is no rule." Kurapika stated. "YOU TOO? WHY IS EVERYBODY AGAINST ME?" Leorio shouted once again, on his knees staring at the heavens, a spotlight shining down on him. The hell? I thought. "WHY?!" "Be quiet Leorio! Talking just wastes more energy. And get up from that stupid pose on the ground, or we'll be going ahead without you." Kurapika scolded.

" 'Che. Whatever old man," Killua said. "OLD MAN? JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M 19 HERE!" Leorio yelled, pissed. Then what Leorio just said registered in my mind. "WHAT!" Gon, Kurapika, Killua, and I exclaimed. "WHAT? NOT YOU TOO GON! HMPH. I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Leorio started sulking. "Could you shut up Leorio ? You're gonna make me deaf!" I hissed slightly. Killua slowed down enough to be beside us, not noticing me yet. "Hey, how old are you?" "12." Gon answered. "Finally." he muttered and did a trick on his skateboard, catching it a few seconds later.

"Cool! I'm Gon! What's your name?"  
"Killua," he answered simply, he turned, finally noticing me.

"Ah, we meet again Mirai," Killua said. Gon looked at both of us curiously.  
"You know each other?" Gon questioned.  
"Yeah, I met her before you, " Killua replied.

The boys started talking to each other like they have know each other for a long time, ignoring me, but I don't really care.

* * *

~~ 4 Hours Later ~~

"Hah, hah, hah." Leorio fell on his knees, dropping his brief-case, trying to catch his breath. Gon stopped, which made Killua and I stop also. "What are you waiting for? This guy is obviously finished, just leave him here. Let's go Gon, Mirai," '**Eh, so he hasn't forgotten about me**.' "No." Gon stated firmly. "Why? We aren't having any fun right now!" Killua exclaimed.

"No! I won't leave a friend behind!" Gon stated. "Friend...?" Killua asked. Gon nodded,"Yeah, friend. You're my friend, Mirai's my friend, so is Leorio and Kurapika!" Leorio was still catching his breath, but all of a sudden he shouted, "I'M GONNA BE A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT! ARRGGGH!" and he quickly ran away, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

I pointed towards the abandoned brief-case lying on the ground. Gon fished out the line of his fishing rod and wrapped it around the handle, tugging the rod up slightly, he was able to bring the case to him.

"Cool!" Killua complimented. "Can I try that out later?" We started to run again catching up to the rest of the group. "Sure! But can I try your skateboard?" Killua nodded and big grins broke out on both of their faces. I silently watched them and I could feel my lips quirking up a bit.

Gon turned his head to face me, "Ne, Mirai. Want to try out my fishing rod too?" he offered. I shook my head. They started talking again, but this time they included me too ( while sometimes I remain really quiet ).

* * *

~~ Later ~~

We reached a on-going set of stairs after about eight hours of fast running. Kurapika and Leorio were already ahead of us talking. The pace got faster once we reached the stairs. To Satotz this just seemed like a walk in the park, being compared to the other examinees, Satotz looked like a giant. I glanced around me and found many dead-looking people that were lying on the stairs, unconscious. I pitied them.

I turned my attention to Gon. "Ne, Killua." "Hmm?" "Why do you want to be a hunter?" Gon asked.  
"I don't really want to be one. I was just bored and I heard that the Hunter Exams would be hard, so here I am. But this is so easy and boring! This exam is pretty much like a game to me." he answered.

"What about you, Gon?" Killua asked. "Well, my dad is a hunter. When I was little he gave me up just to be a hunter. I never met him and only know him from pictures and stories that Mito-san told me, but I want to find out why he chose being a hunter over being with me. He's one of the best hunters in the world, I just know it." Gon told us.  
"Mito-san?" Killua asked.  
"Mm. Aunt Mito." Gon corrected.  
"Do you even know what kind of hunter your father is?" I asked Gon. "Nope!" Killua burst out laughing. "Your dad name is Ging , isn't it ?" I asked.

"Yeah, you got it right but how did you know?" Gon asked, curious. Killua narrowed his eyes, suspicious.  
Killua stopped laughing when Gon said that and they both looked at me. " Freecss is a rare name. When you told me your last name it became quite obvious. You share the same last name, and you look so similar to him, you look like Ging when he was a kid, plus, he's the most mysterious hunter in the whole world. Along with being one of the strongest hunters too. Your dad's a legend!"

Gon stared at me in awe. "How do you know all of that ?" He asked.  
"You're dad is a quite famous hunter, " I answered.  
"There's the exit!" Gon shouted. Killua grinned and turned back to Gon,"Want to have a race? Loser buys the winner lunch!" "Un!" Gon agreed. And they set off running.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-  
So, what do you think of chapter 1?  
Reviews will help me to improve my writing skills. I'm really sorry if Killua is OOC and I'm really sorry again for haven't update for a long time . I'm planning to delete "A Granted Wish " so for those who like it please tell me . Review ~ =3  
**

**Ja~ see you at chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter **

**Moshi...moshi minna-san~ I'm back with chapter 2. Arigato for those who already review in my last chapter.  
Kurohime15 : don't worry, I'll update  
**

**SweetLoveLiars: thanks for telling me my mistake, I have changed the dandere into dan-kuudere *wink*  
**

**Riiko Mashiro : I'll try to update as soon as possible, I can't stop my laziness *sulk*  
**

**Ren Kazumi: thank you for your review  
**

**Fuyushirotsuki : thank you for your review  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own own HxH if I did I wouldn't let Retz die *sniff*  
On with the story!**

**(xXx)**

* * *

**Mirai Pov**  
I ran after the boys who are having a race. I reach the top of the stairs to see Gon and Killua arguing about who arrived first. I walked towards a tree, sat down and listened to Gon and Killua arguing.

"What are you talking about? I was faster…" Killua argued.  
"No I did." Gon protested.  
"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"  
"Nope! I was faster so you buy me dinner."  
"But I was faster."Killua said surely.  
"Hey Satotz-san, who was faster?" Gon asked Satotz, who looked at them with interest.  
"I believe you all crossed the finish line simultaneously." He said.  
"Oh…" Gon said "Then I'll buy you dinner."  
"Ehh?" Killua said.  
"Then you buy me dinner."  
"I don't get it," Killua stated, shaking his head.

"Hey, Satotz-san? Is this where the second exam takes place?" Gon asked.  
"No, we still have quite a way to go," Satotz stated calmly.  
I poke Yumi and she doesn't wake up. I keep poking her until finally she wake up. '_**Could you try to be awake for at least for 1 hour?'**_ Yumi yawned before she nodded. '_**Good.'**_  
Soon, the place has been piled up by contestants. Leorio and Kurapika are the few last one to arrive. Gon waved at him and Kurapika waved back. I stood up from my seat and walked toward the crowd, standing next to Gon who seems searching for someone. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.  
"Ah! Mirai! I was looking for you! Where have you been? " Gon asked. I pointed to the tree I previously sat under earlier.

"Ehh..." He said.  
"Don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Someone suddenly shouted. Heads turned to the source of the noise to find a beaten up man.  
"I'm the real examiner!" murmurs broke out,'_** idiot'**_  
"How do we know that this is not a trap?!" someone in the crowd asked the bloodied man. The man shoved something infront of him, "This here is a man-faced ape! They live in this marsh and can take the form of an human! I was attacked by him!" he pointed at Satotz.  
"He doesn't walk like a human..." someone muttered.

"Yeah, he just skipped up those stairs like they were nothing..." someone agreed. "That also explains how he doesn't have a mouth..." another muttered.  
I suddenly felt a murderous aura behind me, but I wasn't fazed by it and keep my straight face. By the look on Gon's face it seemed like he sensed it and he was shaken. In a few second there were cards embedded in the fake's examiner body, the ape ran away and crows started devouring the cards. Everybody was shocked.

I turned to Satotz who had his annoyed face on, but to others it seemed like he still had a poker-face. He tossed the cards in between his fingers away and said to Hisoka, the creepy clown, "If you do that again you will automatically be out of the exam. Is that clear?"  
"Hai, Hai." He replied a creepy, perverted face on.

"Okay , now follow me," Satotz said, turned around, and walk away. I could hear some contestant groaned. Soon, we were on the run again.  
Killua, Gon, and I started to run into the fog.

"Hey, Gon, Mirai ." Killua spoke up. "Yeah?" Gon answered.

"I think we should go further up." Gon agreed, "Yeah, we should get closer to the front so we can see the examiner."  
"No, that's not it, we should get as far from Hisoka as possible. He killed once, but he isn't satisfied yet, no kidding that he's going to use the fog as a cover." Killua said. I nodded. "He'll kill more people soon," I muttered.

"Yeah..." He replied, irritated. "Anyway, we should get away from that joker as quick as possible. He wants to kill until his lust is satisfied. I can feel his murderous intent from up here." Killua looked at me surprised, but didn't say anything.

Gon sucked in some air, I mean a lot. I slammed my hands over my ears, Killua looked at me giving me a 'what are you doing ' look, I pointed to Gon and he understood what I meant.

"LEORIO! KURAPIKA! KILLUA SAID THAT WE SHOULD MOVE TO THE FRONT!" Gon shouted.  
"IDIOT! IF WE COULD, WE WOULD HAVE ALREADY!" Leorio shouted back through the mist.  
"You'll be able to manage on your side, won't you?" Gon yelled in the fog.  
"Are you kidding?" His voice trailed away, muffled by the fog.

The fog had started to gradually get thicker and thicker. I could only see Killua and Gon, with Gon a bit more blurry, since he was behind us a bit. I stopped running slightly... I had heard screams.  
"What are those noses coming from behind?" Gon asked as he looked back.  
"They might have been trapped," Killua answered, but only got silence as an answer from Gon, "GON!"  
Gon didn't respond to Killua's call  
"Gon!" Killua called again  
"Yes? What?"  
"Don't act stupid! It's not the time to be worrying about others!" Killua stated the fact.  
Gon replied slowly "Yeah..." and spaces out.

"Look! Even the guys that are just in front of us are in he fog! Take your eyes off them for one second, and it's over! The best you can do is to pray that you won't hear your friends screaming!"  
Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar cry echoing in the fog.

Leorio.

Gon immediately turned back "Leorio!"  
"Gon!" Killua yelled behind. But it was too late. Gon has already ran back. I kept on running, leaving Killua behind. Once I realized , I was already at the clearing where the second phase take place.

**Killua POV**  
When I turned back around, there wasn't any sign of Mirai . I sighed, 'Geesh, first Gon leaves and now Mirai!' My eyes roam the space in front of me, and I still failed to see her. I kept on running quietly.  
**  
Gon's P.O.V.  
**I saw Leorio being choked by..."HISOKA!" I charged forward, flinging my fishing rod, effectively hitting Hisoka in the cheek. He looked at me, slowly, dropping Leorio. "Gon!" I turned my head to see Kurapika squatting next to Leorio. I turned my head back, Hisoka was touching his cheek, he seemed out of it.

He finally looked at me, he laughed, "A fishing rod? What an interesting weapon. Let me see it," I looked at him, my rod. Him. Rod. Seeing me hesitate Hisoka said, "Don't worry I won't do anything." I walked up to him and gently put my rod in his hands. He examined it, turning it around slowly, "Interesting indeed," he muttered, he handed me back my rod and walked over to where Leorio was laying.

Hisoka threw Leorio over his shoulder and told us,"You all pass, you Ringo-chan, got an A+. You-" he pointed at Kurapika."-got an B+. And this person got a B." He walked away.  
"Hey! " I yelled, "Where are you taking Leorio?!" Hisoka turned his head, "You can't possibly carry him, right? I'm taking him to the next phase's meeting area. Ja~"  
"Kurapika! Follow me!" I yelled as I ran away, following Leorio's scent. Kurapika snapped out of his daze and ran after me.

**Mirai Pov**  
I was currently leaning toward the tree behind me. I try to sleep but I can't instead memory came . I slid down the tree.

**Memory~**  
_I was being chained up to the wall and being electrocuted. I bit my lips to stop me from shouting but resulting blood trickled down from my mouth. Once they were done, they released me and locked me in another room were other kids were held captive. A few hours later , they tossed in a girl and she landed on her butt. I winced. That must have been hurt.  
"Ittai..." She rubbed her butt, her face lit up when she notice me was staring at her. She approached me and offered her hand.  
"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you," she said.  
I shook her hand._

"Mirai ..." I muttered. She smiled.

_"We should be friends," she smiled.  
_

_"Friends?" I asked confused._

_"Unn! Friends," noticing my confused face, she frowned."You don't know what friend is?" I shook my head. She put her index finger to her chin doing a thinking pose._

_"Uhhh...I don't know how to explain it," she said rubbing the back of her neck._

_"Let's see ...friend is someone who can help you , like when you are sad they could cheer you up , and uhhh...uhhh..." She trailed off._

_"Well... I don't know what friend is but... I would love to become your friend," I smiled slightly. Her face lit up and she immediately hugged me.  
_

_"Can I call you 'Mirai-chan'?" She asked.  
_

_"Sure," she grinned and I grinned back. That was my very first time I had a friend._

**~End of memories~**

I slowly opened my eyes when the clock chimed in to 12:00 and the door opened. Yumi looked at me worried. 'You okay?' She asked. 'I'm okay, just remembering some old memory.' I stood up from my seat and make my way to the second exam place.

**And that's the End of chapter 2! So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Review ~  
Oh yeah , I put up a poll in my profile, check it out! I'll update usually once every two weeks, but if I have lots of free time I may update once a week. Oh yeah... Mirai was not emotionless when** **she was a kid. This chapter is shorter than before.  
Ja~see you at the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Konnichiwa...minna-san! I'm back with chapter 3. Arigatou for the ones who already reviewed my story.**

**Shi-otaku324: Hihihi... You'll find out soon who did it.**

** .18: Here's the next chapter . Hope you enjoy it~**

**Riiko Mashiro: Well , I types on my phone so it doesn't check how many word you have and please enjoy this chapter.**

**KuraiOkami-chan: Here it is the next chapter and thanks for your review.**

**Thanks for your review again~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_Mirai's POV_**

"Buhara, are you hungry?" a light green haired lady asked.

"Yes, I am Menchi!" A big man beside the lady said.

"Well! As you can see, we are Gourmet Hunters! I am Menchi, and this guy here is Buhara! This phase will be cooking!" Mutters and yells broke out. "SILENCE!" Menchi shouted. The noise lowered, but there were still mutters here and there.

"In this phase you will have to satisfy us! You will have to cook a dish for me and a dish for Buhara. You will be doing Buhara's course first!"

Everybody waited in silence.

Buhara announced,"I want roasted pork! Any type of pork in this forest, the Biska Forest, will do! Start!"

Everybody rushed away in search for the pigs. I was the only one left, I turned around and went running into the woods.

I sniffed the air, trying to decipher the scent of the pigs. My nose twitched, the targets have been identified and the only thing left was to chase after it.

I took a huge sniff and pinched my nose, trying to pinpoint the scent of the pigs. They weren't in the south or the north, so it leaves either east or west. I turned my body to the west and took a huge sniff, shaking my head when I smelt the fading scent of the pigs. That means they have to be in the east. With that thought,I sniffed the air, trying to decipher the scent of the pigs.

After a few minutes of running, I found a pack of pigs, I quickly hid behind the nearest bush.

Slowly, I walked away from the bush. I pulled out four daggers and slowly walked towards them. I threw it to their forehead, and immediately they collapsed. I ran back to the site, dragging three pigs behind me.

I went to a table and cut the pig's stomach, cleaning up its insides and outsides. Once I was done, I cut the ribs off of the spine and chopped the ribs to little parts. I started a small fire and slowly grilled the ribs, turning them over when needed.

While the ribs were cooking, I made some barbecue sauce, and washed some vegetables. In the middle of the ribs cooking, I added sauce to it, and continued cooking. I did the same to the other pigs.

Once the ribs were ready, I put them on a plate, decorated the plate with a variety of vegetables, and lastly, I sprinkled some herbs on the dish. I keep one plate for myself.

I glance around, it seems that many applicants have already failed. Others applicants who haven't failed came up, and just like the rest who failed, they got an "O" from Buhara and an "X" from Menchi.

"Hey! Isn't there anyone who can satisfy me?!" Menchi yelled irritably as she waved her flag angrily in the air. I walked up to Menchi and Buhara and showed them my dish.

People stared at us. Menchi grabbed a rib and chewed, this earned a gasp. Menchi made a small hand signal, and Buhara started to devour the dish. "GOOD! GREAT! FANTASTIC!" Buhara complimented. I simply nodded.

"Your dish was just as delicious as you usually cook," I heard some people mutters 'usually...?'

"Thank you for your wonderful dish, #100." She then stood and pointed her finger at the crowd. "YOU ALL CANNOT BEAT THE AMAZING TASTE THIS DISH HAS! IF YOU TASTE THIS DISH, THEN YOU'LL BE BOWING ON YOUR KNEES, BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THEN, HOW IT'S LIKE TO BE A COOK, HOW IT'S LIKE TO BE A GOURMET HUNTER! GIVE US YOUR BEST TRY!" She shouted. I cover my ears. 'Why do people like to shout this day...?' I thought.

I walked back to my 'kitchen'. Yumi poked me,_** 'Nani?' ' I want some...'**_ I popped the ribs to her mouth and she immediately chomped it._** 'It's good...'**_

* * *

**~Later~**

I was eating some of the food that I made out of the rest of the pig, when I heard a gong sound. I looked up, Menchi was standing next to a gong and it was still ringing. "All of you fail! Only one made it, # 100 . Congrats," Menchi announced.

Complaints was all that I could hear, I don't really care.

Todo,the wrestler who I just learned his name, out of pure anger, broke a sink into pieces and yelled, "I won't accept this!" The man said angrily. "There's no way I'm going back like this. I'M NOT STRIVING TO BECOME A COOK OR A GOURMET! IT'S TO BE A HUNTER! NOT JUST ANY HUNTER, A BLACKLIST HUNTER! I CAN'T LET A PETTY GOURMET HUNTER LIKE YOU DECIDE MY FUTURE!"

"That's just too bad." Menchi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?!" The man yelled.

"You just got unlucky with the examiner for this test." Menchi said. "Try harder next year."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, YOU B***!" The man yelled.

He charged at her but ended up being slammed by Buhara to the wall.

Menchi stood up, two huge knives in hand.

"Don't interfere in this, Buhara," Buhara frowned .

"If I don't interfere, you would kill him right?"Buhara questioned. Menchi sighed.

Menchi twirl the kitchen knives in her hands as she walked towards the frightened man. "A blacklist hunter? Don't make me laugh!" Menchi said. " It doesn't matter what kind of hunter you're aiming to become. Any kind of hunter has at least one martial art he or she can rely on!"

"Even Gourmet Hunter have to enter beast lairs to look for ingredients and if we come across poachers, we have to fight and capture them!" Menchi continued. "You naturally learn how to fight if you're a hunter. What I want to see is the spirit of challenging the unknown!"

She pointed her knives at the applicants and said, "You lack to try different experiments. That alone disqualifies you from being Hunters."

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. I looked up to the sky because I could feel pressure from above. Only to find Netero-san falling straight downward from his blimp. Netero-san landed, surveyed the crowd and his eyes twinkled in amusement when he saw me. I stared at him and he stared back. Feeling this won't be over soon,

"Nani? Oji-chan?" I said.

"OJIII-CHAAANN?" Everyone shouted.

"I didn't think you would last this long, my darling grand-daughter!" he shouted back, giving out a hearty laugh. This just caused more ruckus.

Netero-san turned back to Menchi.

"So Menchi-kun , I didn't know you would disqualify everyone except this one," Menchi looked down.

Menchi start to explain things to Netero-san that was to bothersome to listen to. I walked to the nearest tree and leaned on it.

"Then next challenge will be... boiled eggs!" Menchi shouted.

"Chairman, can you let us barrow your airship and give us a lift to that mountain over there?" Netero stared at what Menchi's finger was pointing to. "Ho-Ho. I see what you're thinking. I'll give you a lift, now get on."

Everybody piled onto the airship.

* * *

**In the airship~**

I stared blankly at the view outside, chin on my palm, my mind drifted off somewhere.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts to turn around. Yumi standing there in her human form. She had mid-back, black hair with some white streaks, yellow eyes, quite tanned skin, wearing a mid-thigh, black yukata with a yellow obi sash tied around her waist and black getas. She sat beside me.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you in your human form," I commented.

"I'm bored, I can't do anything in that form," she pouted.

Before I could asked again, someone shouted.

"Ah! Mirai!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned around.

"Gon ?" I echoed. Gon ran toward me, Killua following.

"I was worried about you," **'Worried?' I thought.**

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you suddenly disappeared," Killua replied, irritated.

"You saw me during the second phase right?" Gon laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. He noticed Yumi sitting beside me.

"Who is this ?" He asked.

"I'm Yumi, nice to meet you," she smiled.

"I'm Gon, nice to meet you too," he grinned.

"Killua," Killua said. Gon turned to me.

"I have something to ask. Why did you suddenly disappear?" Gon asked frowning. I looked back to the window.

"It's...something personal,"

"You could tell us if you want, we are friends, right?" Gon asked, worried. I looked at him, straight in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I turned back to the window and placed my elbow on the edge of the window and my chin on top of my palm.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet...," I glance at Gon and Killua. "But I'll tell you sometime later,"

"And when will it be?" Gon asked.

"Maybe around a month or it maybe even could take a year,"

"We'll be waiting for your answer," Gon said, grinning and Killua nodded.

"My turn," Killua said. I looked at Killua.

"What do you want to ask?"

"How do you know the old man?"Killua questioned.

"He's my god father, " Killua looked at me curiously.

"You're not lying right?"

"I'm not," I looked back to the window. "Why does it feels like 20 questions?" Yumi suddenly piped in.

"I don't know," I said. Gon face suddenly lit up.

"Yumi , you seems pretty close to Mirai," he said. Yumi blinked a few times before nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're close to Mirai right, so you must have know why she want to be alone," Before Yumi could answer, I quickly pointed to the window.

"Look! We arrived,"

Gon and Killua immediately took off running outside. Yumi sighed and turned into her bird form and flew to my shoulder. I walked outside following Gon and Killua.

* * *

**Outside~**

I was sitting at the edge of a really-really deep canyon and I mean really deep. I looked down. I can't see the bottom.

Menchi-san pointed at the canyon "Here it is."

Todo-san asked "But, what's down there?"

"Don't worry!" Menchi said, taking off her boots. "There's a very deep river. The current is very strong, so you'd better not fall in, unless you want to be washed a-shore a dozen miles from here." Menchi-san finished taking off her boots and bounded to the edge of the canyon and jumped off like she was jumping off a diving board.

Everyone gawked as the young woman jumped off the cliff, running towards the edge to have a better look of what Menchi was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" The participants yelled, gulping as the young woman continued to fall.

"She must've gone looking for the egg of the spider eagles that live in Mafutatsu Mountain." The president muttered before saying loudly. "In order to protect its eggs from land predators, spider eagles hang their eggs on sturdy threads between the canyons." President Netero said calmly, while stroking his beard and looking at the sky, seeming like to the world he was just commenting on weather

"You have to grab the line…" Menchi voice echoed as it floated up. "…take one egg… and come back up climbing the rock face…and finally you have to boil the egg!"

Her face popped up from the edge. She was smiling. There was general comprehension in the atmosphere as people understood what we had to do.

However, Gon and Killua who were standing next to me exclaimed happily, "Ah cool! I was expecting something more like that!"

And so Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and some other guys jumped down without any hesitation. Menchi approached me .

"You're not going to jump?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I've already passed anyway," I looked back down. A second later, the participants were uplifted by the updraft and sent back to the top of the valley, my hair blew upwards.

The participants boiled their eggs. I stood up from my seat and went to the blimp.

* * *

**Question: why do you think Mirai was emotionless? Hint: her past.**

**And done! So what do you think about it? Good? Bad? Review!**

**Ja...see you at the next chapter~**


End file.
